criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Mizuna
"Someone's calling to me..." Yuri "Alice" Mizuna is one of the Criminal Girls from the first game and its remake. She is voiced by Ai Matayoshi. *Alice/Quotes *Alice/Skills *Alice/Girls Wish Character Overview A psychoelectric girl who was beloved and worshiped as a god within her community. She can see and feel things others cannot, and her powers are well cultivated, but... '' Appearance Alice is the youngest looking girl and is very short. She has a pale complexion and sharp purple eyes, with thigh-length, thick dark indigo hair worn in low braided twin-tails. Near the bottom of each is a large lavender bow with a purple cat head. She also has straightened, choppy bangs with her intake forelocks shaped to resemble cat ears held by black clips, along with a large curled cowlick. Alice's '''Prisoner Clothes' consists of an oversized white and black striped top usually hanging off her shoulder and surpassing her hands. Around her waist is a pair of handcuffs. She wears striped stockings lined by indigo frills, paired with dark blue shoes with a white sole and lavender cuff lined by frills and decorated with a purple cat head. On her neck is a long necklace. When Knighted, Alice switches this outfit for an oversized navy and white top resembling a sailor shirt that barely covers her chest and is held on with a chain beneath the fabric. It has two gold buttons on the side to accent the detail on each side of the arm, and on the back is a large bow, and smaller purple ribbons. Her navy skirt is trim with pointed, layered fabric of white and midnight blue, and white fabric wraps around her waist with gold pieces hanging from the tails. A chain wraps around her left hip with multiple pocket watches hanging from it. Her shoes become simple purple slip-ons with white sole and trim, and she wears black socks. Her necklace is traded for black string wrapped around the neck, and she gains gold hoop earrings. For Maintenance she wears an oversized red gym jacket, while in Edgeplay she wears a white and grey themed pair of cat ears and tail with a light grey sweater. On her neck is a purple collar with a big gold bell. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a school bathing suit, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a white tank-top with pumpkin pants an stockings that have light purple bows. In Aftercare she wears a pale beige frilly top with bloomers over white underwear. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a bow-tie. In another, her casual outfit consists of a white and light blue sailor-style top with oversized sleeves and a long light blue skirt. Personality Reserved and withdrawn, Alice keeps to herself and isn't likely to speak unless first spoken to, and even then she will only respond with minimal effort. She hesitates and is sensitive, so it can take her a while to begin opening up to others. But she is also brave and can mockingly or honestly tell others what she actually thinks, and she is really smart so she can usually tell what someone else might actually be thinking or feeling. She is generally kind to those who treat her fairly, but if she really likes someone she can become even more shy. Although she acts as though she lacks confidence, she trusts in her psychic abilities and when given credibility by the others she will agree with them and make herself sound more assured than she actually is. Before she came to Hell it was revealed that she gained a God Complex after interpreting her parents exploitation as love, and more than anything she wished for them to be proud of her. She did what she had to in order to gain attention, even if it meant exploiting innocent people. This facet of her personality is barely shown while in Hell. History Trivia *Out of the cast from both games, she is the shortest and youngest girl. *She is the first girl in the games to be called by a different name normally. **This is followed by Shin. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg AliceKnight.png|Alice's Knight outfit. 2015-04-19-195328.jpg 2015-04-19-195331.jpg 2015-04-19-195334.jpg c4aa157f7fcb992393138f8c1b451c3e.jpg 2015-04-19-195340.jpg 2015-04-19-195344.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-07-20.png f696a91cb0032d97d53c687ec76c5d0e.jpg Ep 58 Boss Rush Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-26-33.png Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Alice Sprites.png Ep 47 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-44-30.png Ep 52 knight Alice Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-23-22.png Motivation Edgeplay .png Ep 12 Screenshot 2015-04-14 16-42-27.png Category:Characters